You and Me
by kamey2o3
Summary: Andie and Chase are finally a couple and happy with their lives. They won the streets and found a new member of the crew. However Tuck begs to differ. He wants revenge on the MSA crew and he'll do anything to make sure they don't win next year. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are mistakes or if something sounds funky. But ummmm yeahh... Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Goes to TouchStone Pictures, Summit Entertainment or Disney...one of those 3**

"_I thought you said we couldn't start our own crew."_

"_I thought you said my dancing was little."_

"_Look around you, you brought all these people out here."_

_They continued to stare at each other for a while, waiting for someone to make a move. Chase was the first, he cupped her cheek and moved in. Andie was a bit nervous but she really had feelings for Chase. Her heart was thumping so much she was sure it was going to explode. Her lips finally met Chase's. The kiss was passionate and intense, Andie was sure she was going to faint. Suddenly Chase pulled away._

"_Andie, I lo-"_

Andie sat straight up after waking up, she was sweating like a dog. She turned her head to look at the time.

"10:25. Ugh" she sighed as she fell back on the bed. She was just about to fall asleep until Missy Elliot woke her up.

"_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom, sha-"_

"Hello?" Andie answered, still half asleep.

"Chica, we did awesome last night!" shouted the cheerful Missy

"Yeah we did. So glad we won."

"Hey, you don't sound like you're happy we won."

"Well, I would be happier if it weren't 10 o' clock right now."

"Well would you be happier if I talked about Chase?"

She instantly woke up to the sound of Chase's name.

"Hello? Miss thing lost in thinking about kissing Chase last night?"

"What?...Uh no." Andie answered.

"C'mon girl, I saw you guys sucking face."

"So, it was only a kiss.."

"Yeah, JUST a kiss."

"Yeah ummm, Missy, I have to go...do uhh...eat breakfast." Andie said, trying to get off the phone with Missy to avoid talking about Chase.

"Fine, then leave me and go think about your man."

"He's not my man!" Andie exclaimed, but the Latina girl had already hung up.

Andie let out a sigh before going into her bathroom for a shower.

Andie didn't really care what she wore, as long as it wasn't so girly. Once Andie was done, she went to her closet a pulled out a black tank and a pair of regular jeans.

"Sarah! Charlie! Anybody home?" she shouted as she walked down the stairs, noticing that the house was more quiet than usual.

The TV was not turned on, and there was no smell of bacon or eggs. Usually Sarah would be the first to wake up and she would end up waking up Charlie.

"Sarah! Charlie!" Andie shouted once again at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked around the house, looking for clues as where Sarah and Charlie could've went. Just then, she saw a note on the living room table.

"_At Charlie's soccer game, then a birthday party, be home around 9. - Sarah"_

Andie sighed, **(I realize that Andie does sigh a lot in my story)** and turned on the TV. The first thing that appeared was Spongebob.

"Of course." Andie said to herself. She knew that Spongebob was Charlie's favorite show.

She didn't bother to go channel surfing because she was hungry so she left it on Nickelodeon. She headed towards the kitchen for something to eat and went to the cupboard for a bowl, grabbing a box of Captain Crunch on the way to the table. Andie then headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. After pouring the milk and cereal in the bowl, she put everything back where it should be, and made her way to the living room where she'll be eating her breakfast there.

It was the episode where Spongebob and Patrick befriended a worm who turned into a butterfly overnight.

"It ate wormy!!"

Andie chuckled at the sentence. _"You idiot, that is wormy."_ she thought to herself.

Andie was starting to wonder why she's watching Spongebob at age 17, is it because she was watching it since she was 8? Or is it because it just entertains her? She was unsure herself, but as long as there was something entertaining to watch, she'll watch it. By the end of the episode, she was done with her breakfast.

Andie slowly made her way towards the kitchen sink to put in the bowl. She realizes that Sarah didn't wash the dishes, and Andie didn't feel like doing anything so she just left her bowl there. She then went back to the living room and saw another episode of Spongebob playing. Fortunately, she had enough of Spongebob so she was now surfing channels. After what seemed like hours, Andie finally found something to watch, The Soup on E!.

After the show was over, Andie found herself surfing channels again but this time, with nothing good playing.

"There's nothing playing!" she shouted in the empty house. Just then her phone rang. She didn't bother to look at the ID caller, she would talk to anybody since she was bored out of her mind.

"Hello?" Andie answered.

"Hey, it's me Chase."

**Ooooo, the suckiest cliffhanger ever. Haha. Well anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Something's definitely gonna happen between em next chapter.**

**Please R&R. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooooo second chapter. Let's see, this chapter will have the preparation of dates and the next chapter will be the date. No drama right now but some humor in this chapter for you guys.**

Andie's heart skipped a beat after she found out who called.

"Hello, Andie?" Chase asked after a moment of silence. "You still there?"

Andie realized Chase had been talking to her. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm still here."

"Ok, just making sure." he replied while letting out a sigh.

Chase wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He was going to ask Andie out but he nervous and wasn't sure of what Andie's answer could be. So he decided to chat a bit before he asked her.

"So, we did awesome last night." Chase finally said after another moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we won. You were pretty good last night."

"You were too...You know, Andie, without you, none of this would ever happen, so...thanks"

Andie thanked god that Chase wasn't here so to see her huge blush. She's not a person to get all lubby dubby, and she usually was never nervous around guys. However, this time, that changed, even if she wasn't face to face with Chase, she still had butterflies in her stomach just talking to him.

"Thanks," she replied. "But without you telling me start my own crew, none of this would've ever happen so thank you."

Chase chuckled slightly. "No prob. Anyways, Andie are you busy today?"

"No wh-"

Before she even finished her sentence, Chase blurted out "Will you go on a date with me?"

"_Aw crap, me and my big mouth."_ He thought to himself

A huge grin suddenly appeared on Andie's face.

"Oooh, is boy band asking me out on a date?" Andie replied sarcastically.

"I understand, if you don't wa-" Chase was cut off by Andie.

"I would love to boy band." Andie replied with a smirk.

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye." Chase hung up, and before he knew it, his room was a huge mess. He was excited, his first date with Andie. But his smile soon turned into a frown.

"...what am I going to wear?" he asked himself. All his other clothes were dirty and he didn't even want to go into his closet. He sighed, he knew he was going to dread this, but he's doing this only for Andie.

He jumped off his bed and walked downstairs. He found Blake sitting in the office room looking at papers.

"Don't think too hard now Blakey."

Blake looked up to see his younger brother standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I think my brain can handle it." Blake replied. "What do you need?"

"Um...can I borrow a black dress shirt? I'm going on a date with Andie tonight."

"Andie huh? Where you taking her to?" he asked.

"Dinner and movie." Chase answered.

"I see. I better have that shirt back by tomorrow."

Chase chuckled. "Thanks Blake."

"I hope you can find it!" Blake shouted to his little brother as he went towards the stairs.

He was grateful that Blake had a change of heart for Andie. He let her back in MSA after The Streets, and he actually let her dance the way she wants to during class. However, she still needed to know some ballet, and danced to songs that weren't hip hop. But as long as she was in school, Chase had no problem with that.

Chase walked back upstairs and into Blake's room. It wasn't messy at all in his room, unlike Chase's.

"Blake was actually organized so it wouldn't be too hard to find a black dress shirt right?" Chase asked himself. **(Hahaha WRONG!)**

Once he walked into his older brother's closet, his hand immediately shot to his forehead. No, it wasn't messy but it seemed like he had 1000 different pairs of dress shirts, with no black one to be found.

"This may take a while." Chase said, beginning his journey into finding that black shirt.

Andie looked into her closet for something to wear. There was nothing too fancy as she was a person who wore regular pants and tank tops.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Andie said, running her hand through her hair. An idea finally popped into her head, though she might regret it. It was her first date though, and she wanted everything to go well, so she went to her sidekick and pressed speed dial #8.

She sighed again, knowing that the makeover she was gonna give her wasn't gonna be a one that Andie herself enjoyed.

"Hello?"

"Hey...Missy it's me Andie."

"Hola chica, what's going on?"

"If I tell you, will you promised not to scream?"

"Yeah, now tell me."

"Ugh" Andie sighed. "Missy...Chase and I are going on a date."

"..."

"Missy? You there?" Andie asked. She looked at the phone, disconnected.

"And in...3, 2, 1..."

She heard ramming downstairs. "CHICA! OPEN THE DOOR!!"

She didn't think Missy would get here so fast. Yes they lived close to each other, but it would usually take 5 minutes to walk here. Andie slowly made her way out her room to downstairs.

"HURRY IT UP ABUELA!" Missy shouted once again. **(For those of you who don't know, abuela means grandma)**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Andie shouted. She started to regret this but Missy was the #1 person she can go to for a makeover.

Once Andie opened the door, almost immediately, Missy made her way inside carrying 5 bags.

"Is it necessary to be bringing all those bags?" Andie asked.

"Yes it is, I gotta make you look sexy for your date with Chase. You want his mouth to drop once he sees you right?"

Andie sighed. "All right...Missy how did you get here so fast?"

"I made my brother drive me here."

"I thought he was building a doghouse?"

"He was before I told him to drive me here. I had to yell at him though."

"That doesn't surprise me... Anyways, let's just get this over with." Andie said lazily.

"Alright, let's go to your room." Missy exclaimed as she took Andie's hand.

They made their way upstairs into Andie's room. Andie just plopped onto the bed while Missy was taking out all her materials. She was definitely not a make-up person, and seeing all the make-up Missy brought, she was getting a little worried.

"Did you shower yet?" the Latina chick asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's start with your hair. You want it curly or straight?"

The last thing Andie thought about was her with curly hair. "Straight" she replied.

"Alright, now stay still."

"This is not gonna be fun." Andie said.

"Maybe not for you, but for me it is." Missy replied earning a sigh from Andie.

Moose was pacing around in his room. How was he going to ask her? Especially after what happened last night.

"'Sophie, hey it's me Moose, umm I was wondering, you wanna go on a date?' Naw that's too quick...'Hey Sophie, it's me Moose and uhh...' damn it. "Hey Soph, look, I wanted to tell you that, I really like you and I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?' Yes that's perfect! I should start some small talk first...The Streets? Yeah!"

He reached over to grab his phone, and started dialing in her number. He just couldn't press call, he was too nervous. He closed his cellphone and plopped down onto his bed. He started screaming in his pillow until he heard somebody at his door.

"Goose gone wild! Who knows what might happen next?"

He looked to his doorway to find his older brother, Danny, standing there.

"What do you want Dan?" Moose asked.

"Looks like your having trouble calling a girl."

"You heard?"

"Yeah, looks like your asking out Sophie Donovan."

"How do you know?" Moose asked his brother, wide-eyed.

"Well duh, anybody who was in school when Sophie was in it heard about her. Cyborg Sophie, the triple threat. You sure she'll say yes when she asks you out?" Danny asked his younger brother.

"I dunno." Moose said looking at his phone. "Danny will you help me?"

He once again looked at his doorway to see that Danny wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah thanks so much Danny, you're the perfect older brother!" he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" he shouted back.

Moose laid back down on his bed, continuing to stare at the phone.

"_C'mon Moose, it's now or never."_

He once again dialed in Sophie's number and pressed call. His heart was thumping so much, he's never been nervous this much in his entire life. And even though Moose wanted to ask her out, he wanted Sophie to not pick up, but at the same time, he did want her to pick up. So many things were going through his head, and he was sure his heart would pound out of his chest if she didn't pick up.

"_Calm down Moose, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe o-"_

"Hello?"

Chase had finally reached an achievement in his life. He finally found the black dress shirt, all the way in the back of the rest of the dress shirts. However, he did kind of make Blake's closet a mountain of clothes, and he didn't feel like picking it up.

He walked out of the closet and closed the door and was just about to walk out of the room until he came face to face with Blake.

"Ahh, jeez, trying to give me a heart attack Blake?" Chase asked.

"Not really...so I see that you found the shirt?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Thanks again."

"You just better give the shirt back, and not make my closet look like yours."

Chase went a little pale, he knew what would happen and he was a little too serious on getting ready with his date than getting Blake pissed off for his entertainment.

"Uh, nope, all clean, the way it was before I went in there. Anyways, I'll be busy. See ya!" Chase replied quickly.

Chase ran into his room and locked it, so that Blake had no way in. He let out a sigh of relief but he knew something was gonna go wrong. Either way, he ignored it and went to dress himself for the date. He looked at the time.

"4:30, wow...took me a long time to find that shirt." he said to himself.

Blake slowly made his way to his closet, and wondering why Chase was acting fishy. He opened the door slowly, and a pile of shirts dropped onto his feet. He looked back up to see a mountain of shirts and his face began to go red.

"CHASE!!"

He only got his black faded pants on when he heard his name being screamed. He knew he would be dead by the end of the night but continued to get dressed. Chase pulled on a clean red tee, and put on Blake's black dress shirt. He only left the top 2 unbuttoned and pulled up the sleeves to his elbow. He then put on a pair of socks and black and white Nikes. Chase then went into the bathroom to do his hair.

"Chica, you look good. Chase's jaw will definitely drop once he sees you."

It took her pretty good convincing to wear all this. She wore black leggings that went down to her knee and a loose dark brown tank type of shirt. **(Like the one Briana wore to the movie awards except sleeveless...with spaghetti straps.) **She also had her hair down and wore flip flops, something Andie never does.

"Well I hope so. What time is it?"

"4:30. Why?"

"Oh Chase is gonna be here to pick me up soon." Andie replied.

Missy let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Missy replied with a smirk on her face. "Now let's go downstairs to wait for your man."

"He's not my man...yet." Andie said quietly.

She grabbed her sidekick and made her way downstairs with Missy following her. Just as she plopped onto the couch, somebody called her.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Andie! It's me Moose!"

"What's going on Moose?" she asked sitting up.

"Me and Sophie are going on a date!" he exclaimed.

**So there ya go. I dunno, maybe mini cliffhanger or something but uh yeah, this chapter and next chapter will be some fluff and humor, and then the next couple of chapters, drama will start. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this...somewhat funny chapter. And thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
